


As the Tide Rolls Out

by avalovessokka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalovessokka/pseuds/avalovessokka
Summary: In Sokka’s final moments he reflects on his life, the people he’ll leave behind, and the people waiting for him on the other side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	As the Tide Rolls Out

Tui and La.  
Push and Pull.

As he looks out at the vast expanse of ocean, he understands. He can feel it approaching, pulling him like the tide is pulled away from the shore. He feels no fear, peace washes over him like the ocean washing over the rocks. Sokka’s time is running out, but he is not afraid of what will come next.

He is by himself, but as he turns his face to the sky he sees the moon bright and beautiful and he remembers that he is never truly alone, she watches over him. The thought gives him comfort. He remembers that day, and all the days before, and all the days after. He remembers the faces of everyone he has ever loved, all the places he has ever seen, nights and days in the clouds. He has lived a long life, far longer than he ever thought he would. 

Sokka looks back to what was once his village, it has since grown and changed, but it still remains  
the place where his life began, where his sister was born, where his mother had died. His eyes scan the surrounding terrain as he recalls his youth, mind filled with penguin sledding and warrior training. And he can’t help his mind from wandering to that day, the day when he left everything he knew, it was the day everything changed, when he embarked on the journey of a lifetime. During that time Sokka grew to not only understand himself but to also understand the things and people around him.

People around him. His friends. He was so lucky to have such incredible friendships throughout his lifetime. Friendships forged during a time of chaos, but ones that had remained strong throughout the many years of his life. He recalls drifting through the clouds on Appa as they all sat in comfortable silence, and little moments they had to themselves where they would sit together chatting and laughing, as if the weight of the world hadn’t been on their shoulders. Sokka was only fifteen then, it feels like it has been a millennia since those days.

He wonders if he was a good Chief, he loves his tribe and his people, and he hopes that he hasn’t failed or disappointed them. Sokka hopes he’s lived up to his father’s expectations of him, that he has made his father proud.

He can feel himself being pulled further from the shore. He thinks of his friends Toph and Zuko, of his nephews Bumi and Tenzin, of his niece Kya, and of many others who he will be leaving behind.

He remembers every feeling he has ever felt.

And as he is pulled further out by the tide he begins to see those already passed. He sees the smiling face of his mother, his father standing beside her. He sees Iroh, Aang, Gran-Gran, Suki, all the faces of loved ones passed. All of them reaching out to him, calling Sokka to join them.

As death closes in, Sokka’s last thoughts are of her.

Katara.

He hopes she knows how much he loves her. How she was his only constant in life. How even in the darkest of hours she was his guiding light. He is so proud of her.

And as he gazes at the moon in his final moments, he prays to the spirits that his sister takes her time. 

Tui and La.  
Push and Pull.

When the tide rolls back in Sokka is gone.


End file.
